


Summer Memories

by sweetspice



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Holding Hands, Intercrural Sex, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetspice/pseuds/sweetspice
Summary: It honestly feels like God is testing him by allowing his brother to even own such shorts, much less wear it around the house where Hinata has to deal withnotdying every time he looks at them.





	Summer Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, me again! After writing that Hinayu birthday fic, I ended up going back to writing for real, and when deciding what my next work would be, what better option than the kitchen sex + thigh fucking combo I've been making headcanons about for years now?
> 
> Enjoy!

Summer was, in all meanings of the word, hell. There were bugs screaming all the time, unexpected heatwaves, the smell of sweat from everyone around you, and the _sun_. That big ball in the sky that seemed set on making every human on earth suffer.

 

Sadly, Hinata is one of those humans, currently trying to get some semblance of a breeze with his paper fan while he walks home from the convenience store. If it were his choice, he would absolutely not get away from the air conditioning in days like these; while he did like going out and being active, dying in the sun was not one of his hobbies. But they had run out of soy sauce and had no vegetables to make lunch, and even though cooking something else or ordering food was very much something Hinata would prefer, he could never say no to Yuta’s cute, pleading eyes, which were his damnation and the reason he is just about melting on the sidewalk.

 

The few blocks from the store and the walk up to their apartment felt like a war against the season itself, so when he opens the front door and feels the first gush of the air conditioner on his body, his first reaction is to collapse on the floor.

 

“I’m home~” Hinata moans from where he’s dropped, voice muffled from his mouth being half pressed to the wood. It feels so cold to his skin he may actually think life is good again. Just maybe.

 

“Geez, please don’t be so dramatic.” Comes the voice above him, beckoning Hinata to change his position to look up at his brother.

 

And what a _sight_ he gets.

 

The first thing his eyes meet is Yuta’s legs, so close to his face, and his eyes travel up to Yuta’s thighs, almost completely exposed save from the tiny shorts he was wearing, so enticing Hinata has to visibly swallow at that. Yuta wasn’t wearing _that_ when he left home, but he’s so lucky to be blessed by seeing this he doesn’t even think about questioning it, instead thinking about how the floor might become his best friend if it means he’ll always look up at heaven itself. _Yes, life is definitely good._

 

He’s so entranced in it he doesn’t even hear Yuta calling to him again until he’s shoved to the side by his foot. “Yuta-kun!! Don’t be so harsh on your Onii-chan!” He whines, finally looking all the way up to Yuta’s face while he rubs his arm as if he was brutally kicked instead of only lightly pushed.

 

“Aniki’s the one who wouldn’t answer, so don’t complain. Now get up and help me make lunch.” Yuta looks disapprovingly at him one last time before turning around and going back into the kitchen.

 

Hinata begrudgingly gets up, the thought of Yuta’s beautiful thighs thrown to the back of his mind, and gets the grocery bag from where he left it before following him. He drops it on the small kitchen table, and takes out the vegetables, giving it to Yuta, who wordlessly grabs it and immediately puts them in the sink to wash them.

 

He doesn’t need to ask to know what he’s supposed to do to help. Back when they were younger, just actually figuring out how to cook for themselves so they wouldn’t be malnourished because of neglect was incredibly hard, and learning not to bump into each other and adapt to the other’s movement, with them having different dominant hands to make it worse, took even longer. Now, it’s like an old memorised dance, and most of the time they don’t even really have to exchange words after they decide what they’re going to cook. Hinata crouches to get the pans from under the sink, and when he moves to get up the sight of Yuta’s thighs flood his vision again. It honestly feels like God is testing him by allowing his brother to even own such clothing, much less wear it around the house where Hinata has to deal with _not_ dying every time he looks at them.

 

With a deep breath, he gets up and tries to shove that view to the back of his mind again, the second time much harder than the first. Putting the pans directly on the stove, Hinata turns to open the drawers where they keep their noodles and bags of rice, getting on the tip of his toes to reach the soba ones, and Yuta’s voice comes from under him.

 

“Oh no, I don’t remember if we had vinegar or not.”

 

The side of one of the bottom drawers being open makes Hinata look down, already dreading that he might have to go out again to suffer one more trial in the sun, but what he meets is an entirely different kind of suffering.

 

Instead of crouching, his brother decided that apparently, the easiest way to check was to just bend down, giving Hinata a full view of his ass, his shorts riding up more than they already were. _This is more like torture than a test, and I’m pretty sure I’ve failed already, so screw it_.

 

“Oh, we do have i—” Yuta can’t even finish his sentence before Hinata’s mouth meets his, the surprise making him drop the bottle of vinegar right on the sink. The kiss was unexpected, but coming from Hinata, not exactly unusual, so he melts easily into it until he feels hands grab his ass. Yuta lets out a surprised shriek at that, but the sound is immediately swallowed by Hinata, who doesn’t stop kissing him for a second.

 

Hinata uses his hands to change their positions, pressing Yuta against the kitchen counter and letting go of his ass in favour of grabbing his thighs instead. He only breaks their kiss when they need air, and when he opens his eyes he looks directly into Yuta’s, “wearing shorts like this around the house is dangerous, Yuta-kun. My heart can’t take it.” Hinata can see the mischievous smile forming on Yuta’s eyes before he even opens his mouth, and he already knows what’s coming.

 

“I know.”

 

 _He_ knows _, he did it on purpose_ — Hinata can’t even complete his thoughts, Yuta being the one to take the initiative this time by grabbing him by the collar of his shirt back into a kiss, guiding Hinata’s hand to his backside again now that there’s no need to act oblivious. There’s really not much Hinata can complain what’s with the outcome they arrived, sure he was hit with a murderous plan, but having Yuta’s ass on his hands and tongue inside his mouth, it had way more upsides to it than anything. Especially when Yuta raises his leg a bit, only enough for it to press against his crotch, and he moans, grabbing Yuta’s ass harder.

 

A whine leaves Hinata’s mouth when that leg lowers again, but he understands that that’s giving him leeway to actually let go and walk the few steps to the kitchen table and open the bag of groceries. When he turns around again, the sight of Yuta looking at him, legs slightly open, eyes lidded and mouth red from kissing gets him to full hardness. Hinata hurries back, not even bothering to take the condom with him. There’s no way he’ll be strong enough to wait for the time it’ll take to prepare his brother, they gotta be quicker than that.

 

“Yuta-kun, turn around.” It’s more of a command than a question, not even followed by a please. Yuta raises one of his eyebrows but complies and turns with his ass at him, resting his forearms on the kitchen counter. Hinata stops in his tracks for a moment, appreciating the view, but quickly moves to get closer, grabbing Yuta’s shorts and underwear with one hand and shoving it down, the other hand uncapping the bottle of lube.

 

A surprised sound leaves Yuta’s mouth as his clothes fall to the ground, but he gets the message, lowering himself against the counter. Hinata doesn’t waste any second more, his pants dropping to the floor just as fast, squeezing lube into his open palm and spreading it on Yuta’s thighs. It’s still cold, and Hinata feels apologetic for a second, but if he waits longer he might as well burst.

 

The initial feeling of his dick rubbing against Yuta’s thighs elicits a groan out of Hinata he wasn’t even expecting. When followed by grabbing Yuta’s hips, he takes the message and closes his legs, squeezing him with pure softness. Of all things for them to have different, Yuta having such plump thighs is something Hinata is very thankful for.

 

Finally thrusting his hips for the first time, Hinata drops his head to press his forehead against Yuta’s shoulder. He moves a few more times before he finds the perfect angle of rubbing against Yuta’s balls every time he thrusts forward, and the moan he lets out at that would make Hinata even harder if that was ever humanly possible.

 

“Yuta-kuu _uun_ , you feel _so_ good.” Hinata cries, changing his head’s position so he can suck at Yuta’s nape instead, his hips finding the perfect rhythm of just slow enough for him to not come immediately, but also to satiate his need to shove it until he loses himself in that feeling. “Your thighs are just—” he pauses for a particularly hard thrust, “the best.”

 

“You too, Aniki- ah—!” apparently Hinata still has enough conscience to care not only for himself, and the feeling of his hand grabbing Yuta’s dick and pumping it once makes him drop his head, trying to muffle the subsequent moans that escape him, embarrassed by how loud it becomes as it echoes in the kitchen.

 

“Nooo, don’t hold it in, Onii-chan loves your voice so much.” His voice is already ragged, and the fact that he can still form entire sentences is amazing in itself, but for an important cause; the sound of Yuta moaning so enticing to his ears it’s like a crime for him not to hear it. Trying to make him lose enough control to just let his voice out, Hinata starts biting down his neck lightly, alternating from simply pumping his dick to focus on the head, his finger pressing on the slit while his own dick still rubs against Yuta’s with constantly increasing speed. Yuta gives in quickly after that, his arms splaying on the counter as he releases his voice completely.

 

“That’s— better.” Hinata doesn’t slow down after that, the sound of his brother’s moans too much of an incentive for him to do anything but keep at it. As he feels himself getting closer to relief, he lets go of Yuta’s hips and puts his own hand on the counter, finding Yuta’s easily, entwining their fingers. Even with how hot it is from their fucking, and the way they’re sweating, the warmth he gets from holding Yuta’s hand is different, familiar— a hand he’s been holding since he started having memories, and he still does in all moments like this, an anchor and comfort completely unlike the act they’re performing.

 

That’s the last push Hinata needed as his orgasm hits him hard after one last thrust, coming all over Yuta’s thighs, a bit of his cum even going as far as the kitchen cabinet. Hinata feels like dropping completely, his legs more like jelly than something made of bone and muscles, but he still has half a mind to continue his work on Yuta’s dick, pumping harder as he whispers on his ear about how hot he looks, his words not as creative as they could be if he weren’t using the last of his strength to keep himself upright.

 

But it’s enough for Yuta, and soon he comes in Hinata’s hand almost as hard as he did, a loud whine leaving him at the same time. He does a way better job at not becoming a puddle, simply resting his forehead on the counter as he works to bring his breathing back to normal. Hinata, on the other hand, gives in and drops to the floor, sitting on top of the pants he discarded earlier with his head on the cabinet, careful to stay far enough away of the splatter of cum in there.

 

That brings him again to eye level with Yuta’s thighs, now stained white with his cum, dripping down his legs. If Hinata had anything left in him, that view alone would be enough for him to be hard and ready for a second round, but he was already tired of his trial of going to get groceries out in the sun, and as good as what they just did felt, being sweaty and hot again isn’t as nice when it all ends. So he only appreciates it for a while as he tries to recollect enough strength to get up and walk to the bathroom; they definitely both need to shower now.

 

Yuta is quicker, standing upright after just a minute of rest. He looks down at Hinata, offering him his hand this time instead of bumping him with his foot as he did earlier. Hinata takes it and gets up with a great deal of effort, still holding it as they walk to the bathroom.

 

When they’re already undressed and under the shower, cold water falling on top of both of them as they sit on their stools and Hinata washes Yuta’s back, he turns his head and says his first words in a while, “I’m glad Aniki liked my shorts so much.”

 

Hinata catches the hint of mischief in his voice, now reminded that this all started because of Yuta teasing him by showing as much as he was allowed without being naked. “ _That!_ ” He says disapprovingly, lifting a soapy finger to point at him, “Was such an evil plan, Yuta-kun! Think about my heart next time!” _And my dick too, since it almost burst with how much you were showing._

 

“With the faces you made, I think you liked it way too much to complain about it.”

 

That’s a very valid point which Hinata can’t refute, so he settles by sulking and going back to focusing on Yuta’s back. “Maybe you’re right, but at least don’t do that when we’re cooking together, or I’ll just eat you instead.” His voice is grumpy, but all that does is make Yuta laugh, turning around completely to kiss Hinata on the lips, purely a quick peck that makes Hinata slump forward to steal one back.

 

It doesn’t last longer than that, both of them returning to their shower routine, and Hinata barely listens when Yuta whispers to himself that _if you’re going to do that I’ll wear them all around the house instead_.


End file.
